


Paladin Sonnets

by 5557



Series: dear god no one on this website reads or cares about poetry [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Poetry, Potential Big Bang, Shakespearean Sonnets, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5557/pseuds/5557
Summary: A series of Shakespearean sonnets dedicated to the five PaladinsIllustrated by JaxArts





	Paladin Sonnets

  
**Shiro**

 

Breathe easy, friend, and stay a while here

For time wasted with friends is no mistake

Through endless space we’ll travel to be near

Let hands in hands help to abate the ache

 

Though life is hard and hardly ever fair

And inevitable death may seem too bleak

A promise kept is never empty air

For us I’ll find my voice and words to speak

 

A leader serves the family, he marches from behind

A family is stronger than the demons in my mind

  


  


  


 

 

**Pidge**

 

Faster now and more our knowledge grows

Our goal is almost here with my reach

As we connect and information flows

I’ll find out what the universe will teach

 

And though I hurry into every trial

To gather my experience as sum

You show me how to sit and stay a while

And look back just to see how far we’ve come

 

Our bonds are more than blood or what is written in our code

Stay with me and walk, not run, down this eternal road

  


 

 

  
  


**Lance**

 

Adventure calls us forth to travel far

It beckons us to leave our earth and roam

And after we’ve seen every shining star

There’ll never be a better sight than home

 

When we have greeted new and untold life

And shrunk our universe with all we’ve met

When we have ended greed and war and strife

We’ll mourn our loss and settle down to rest

 

I promise as our journey slowly dwindles to an end

That evermore we shall remain as family and friends

 

  


 

  


**Hunk**

 

I follow as you lift me off the ground

And hold myself to set aside my fear

I pray we all return both safe and sound

Though I am not as brave as I appear

 

Admittedly still swayed by words and charm

I defend the ones I hold most dear

And watch us all to keep us safe from harm

I’ll gladly stay the last and hold the rear

 

With valiant hearts and patient hands, we practice what we know

With sturdy legs we amble forth, and steady as we go

 

 

  


  


**Keith**

 

Straight unto the naked fire we delve

Once more unto the molten shrapnel breach

With blade and fist we court the pits of hell

And taunt the gates of heaven with our speech

 

To miss a chance would break a burning heart

And daily breaks do shake my fragile being

Steady, friend, so I don’t come apart

And give me over to new ways of seeing

 

Let time and wisdom cool my ways to think

Let gentler hands not write my blood as ink

 


End file.
